Valentine's Day
by Gabiii25
Summary: Cupido se empezó a jalar los pelos, por eso se lamentaba cuando le tocaban parejas así o muy lentos y/o tímidos, idiotas sin pizca de lo que pasa alrededor, orgullosos hasta el último pelo, bipolares… ¡Dios! Los humanos eran tan complejos.


**Valentine's Day**

Amor.

El amor era bonito, dulce, empalagoso, hermoso pero así como bonito era horrible, triste, desesperante, doloroso.

Más Cupido se encargaba de que no fuera así de doloroso, apuntaba a las personas a las que el destino juntaba y él siendo ese su trabajo tan solo los enamoraba.

Amor a primera vista.

Mejores amigos.

Enemigos mortales.

Matrimonios arreglados.

El amor venía de distintas formas. El destino se encargaba de juntarlos y Cupido simplemente apuntaba con su flecha.

Pero el trabajo no es fácil, _para nada._

Recibe críticas, gritos e insultos de personas, incluso frases en que lo insultan más no tiene la culpa.

El apunta a los amores correctos, las personas que se enamoran a cada 5 minutos y que después sufren es por su propia culpa no la de él, Cupido se encarga solo de flechar a los correctos y _nunca _se ha equivocado.

Así que no necesita clases de arquería o mejorar en su puntería como dicen los humanos.

Mira su lista. Suspira con cansancio y se va volando por el cielo.

Ese día le tocaba de las parejas más difíciles.

Llegó hasta un colegio donde había varios estudiantes saliendo, divisó a una joven de cabellera negra y ojos color perla.

Sonrió entusiasmado al verla.

Después vio a un chico de cabellera rubia y ojos azules.

La esperanza se fue tan pronto como vino.

La chica no tenía problema alguno, _no, _era el chico idiota, estúpido, retrasado mental y cabeza de chorlito.

El amor es tan fuerte que puede llegar a las personas sin la ayuda de Cupido pero vuelve a repetir, el destino junta y él solo los flecha.

Los humanos son complejos se dice cada vez que le toca una pareja así.

Ambos jóvenes son distintos, tanto física como mentalmente pero eso no es problema absoluto para él, por dios, es Cupido lleva siglos haciendo su trabajo así que sabe cómo lograr su cometido.

El problema es cuando ve a gente así de atolondrada.

Lo irrita y hace que empiece a patear y golpear el viento. Definitivamente, sin él ¿de qué sería ese mundo?

-¡Maldito teme! ¿Por qué tienes tanto chocolate? ¡Yo no tengo ni uno!-gruño el rubio acompañado de un joven de cabellera negra.

-Hmp- responde más su amigo nota la burla.

Cupido reconoce al acompañante del chico y sonríe. No ha pasado mucho tiempo es más fue tan solo el año pasado en navidad donde hizo su debut cuando junto a Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke.

Tenía que decirlo fue uno de los trabajos más difíciles que recibió pero tuvo que esperarlo. Todo Uchiha era, es y será orgulloso, arrogante y prepotente. Y el menor de los Uchihas no era la excepción.

Gritaba fastidiado cada vez que entre 10 y 20 años veía en su lista el apellido Uchiha ¿cómo olvidar el maldito apellido? Desde la primera vez que lo vio le causó problemas pero si pudo con el primero podría con todas las demás generaciones.

Se desviaba del tema.

Dejó de posar sus ojos en el pelinegro volviéndola a posarla en el rubio que chillaba irritado. Busco alrededor hasta encontrar cerca a la chica.

Hyuga Hinata.

Era encantadora, linda, cortés y con un corazón puro. Ya venía viendo que tendría que flecharla a ella y a Uzumaki ¿Por algo era Cupido, no? Tuvo una oportunidad de ver en navidad como ella se acercaba a Naruto y casi dándole un infarto le daba un regalo.

Si hubiera sido por su propio gusto a ellos los hubiera flechado en ese mismo momento pero _joder _se le tuvieron que acabar las flechas.

Miró como la chica observaba al rubio adelantando y retrocediendo un paso no sabiendo si darle el chocolate que confesaría su amor o salir corriendo y esperar el próximo año, _de nuevo_.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-chilló una voz femenina, la peli rosa del año pasado iba corriendo hacia su-ahora-novio.

-Hmp.

-Es para ti-sonrió sonrojada ofreciéndole un chocolate en una caja rosada y muy bonitamente adornada.

-Hmp.

Cupido admiraba definitivamente el poder del amor, poder juntar a personas así y poder hacer que la chica por amor soportara a un Uchiha. Diablos que quien soportara a un Uchiha se ganaba el pasaje al cielo.

-¿¡Y yo Sakura-chan!-gritó horrorizado el rubio. Su mejor amigo lo fulminó con la mirada no gustándole la idea de su novia dándole un chocolate a otro que no fuera él.

El ser con alas suspiro parecía hereditario las personalidades de los Uchihas tan posesivos y celosos como siempre.

-¡Sólo le doy a Sasuke-kun, Baka!-más sintió lástima al ver las lágrimas de cocodrilo de su amigo-Ah… Está bien, puedes tener el chocolate que no me comí en la merienda.

-¡Gra…!

El novio de la peli rosa le arrebata el chocolate antes de que su amigo lo toque.

-Jódete no recibirás chocolate de mi novia.

-Maldito celoso teme-bufó Naruto.

La joven Haruno miró por la espalda de Naruto a una de sus amigas, sonriéndole para darle ánimos se llevó a Sasuke de la mano.

-¡Sasuke-kun adelantémonos para ir a casa!

Naruto los observo indignado.

-¿¡Eh! ¡Espe…!

Paró al sentir alguien tocarle la espalda.

-¿Huh? ¿Hinata?-preguntó curioso viendo a la chica de ojos color perla frente suyo.

Por un momento esperanzado pensó que le daría un chocolate más desecho la idea casi inmediatamente, una chica como ella nunca se fijaría en alguien como él.

Los ojos de Cupido brillaron con esperanza mientras abría la boca sorprendido. Convenciéndose una vez más de que el amor hacia milagros.

Teniendo esos sobrenaturales poderes que solo Cupido tenia, pudo ver los sentimientos del chico.

¿Amor? ¿¡Eso era amor! ¡Bingo!

Agradeció al cielo y a Dios.

Parece que juntar a Uzumaki con Hyuga no le sería tan difícil como cuando tuvo que flechar a Uzumaki Kushina y Namizake Minato. Le dan escalofríos al recordar la pareja. Mierda esa con los orgullosos Uchihas hacía competencia por los humanos más complejos y los más difíciles de flechar.

-U-Um… E-Etto… Yo quería…-la joven bajo la vista apenada y roja como una manzana.

Cupido sonrió enternecido, lo que más le encantaba de su trabajo era ver las confesiones, chicas a chicos, chicos a chicas, todas las confesiones tan distintas y diversas pero con el mismo sentimiento y voluntad.

-¿Si? ¡Vamos Hinata! ¡No seas tímida 'ttbayo!

El bebé con flechas en la espalda suspiro por enésima vez en el día, negando con la cabeza.

Falta de tacto, hiperactivo y gritón. Definitivamente hijo de Kushina Uzumaki.

-Etto…

Pasaron segundos. Cupido se empezó a jalar los pelos, por eso se lamentaba cuando le tocaban parejas así o muy lentos y/o tímidos, idiotas sin pizca de lo que pasa alrededor, orgullosos hasta el último pelo, bipolares… ¡Dios! Los humanos eran tan desgraciadamente complejos.

La joven con ojos perla alzó el paquete envuelto en papel naranja y en forma de corazón. Su piel blanca como la nieve ahora estaba completamente roja como las luces rojas del semáforo.

Gritos de felicidad se oyeron por parte de Cupido más ningún humano podía escucharlo.

-G-Gracias-sonrió el rubio sorprendió, sus mejillas siendo teñidas del mismo color rojo que la chica.

-M-Me gustas desde hace tiempo Naruto-kun-murmuró la chica con nerviosismo.

Cupido agarro dos flechas con rapidez y con la misma rapidez de antes apunto a los dos adolescentes, flechándolos prácticamente al instante. No era que no estuvieran enamorados pero simplemente aseguraba el que siguieran juntos con su sobredosis de amor. Ellos, por supuesto, no lo sintieron pero seguramente lo que si sintieron fue un calor que los abrazaba.

-¿Q-Quieres comer ramen en Irichakus…? ¡E-Es el mejor ramen del mundo 'ttbayo!

Hinata alzó el rostro sorprendida.

-S-Si-sonrió con timidez.

El rubio igual de rojo que ella agarro de la mano a la joven mientras iban camino al restaurante.

Y Cupido volvió a hacer su debut. ¿Y decían que tenía mala puntería? ¡Ja! El amor podía tener sus cosas negativas pero mientras fuera el verdadero todas las cosas malas serían sobrepasadas por las buenas.

Miró con orgullo a la pareja.

¡Cuánto amaba los 14 de febrero! No solo se veía el amor en el aire si no que era aún más romántico el flechar a la gente en esas fechas.

Cómo dijo antes él no tenía mala puntería y podía augurar la buena relación que tendrían esos dos ¡Ah, el amor!

-Feliz San Valentín-murmuró sonriente en busca de la nueva pareja a la que tenía que flechar.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>¡Hola! :D Bueno em... Este es el primer one-shot que publico en esta página... ;_; waa no sean malvados T-T Ya me siento nerviosa xDD El one-shot lo escribí el año pasado en diciembre... xdddd Tengo más ideas para otras historias con otras parejas y sobre el tema de San Valentín, desgraciadamente se me ocurrieron unos días atrás ¬¬ Y a menos que pase un milagro no podre inspirarme y terminarlos I: Creo que tal vez para el próximo San Valentín ;_;

En fin ¡gracias por leer mi historia! :D

Gracias a los que la leyeron, comentaron y/o agregaron a favoritos n_nU

Saludos :3

PD: ¡Feliz San Valentín! ;D Aun más a los forever alone como yo ;_; Ya saben amigos forever alone... Ha estar con su pareja la única que no los desfrauda... La pc ;D 3

PD2: Mi hermana quería que pusiera su nombre ¬¬ Gracias** Aleh25** (sister) por ayudarme a subir esta historia, si lo sé soy ignorante al no saber como hacerlo ,


End file.
